Why, Me? - Season 2
This second season of [[Why, Me? - Wikipedia|''Why, Me?]], premiered on September 19, 2020 and concluded nine months later, on June 19, 2021. The episode count was raised to twenty; after it was originally set to have thirteen episodes with the same format of the first season. This series saw the departure of one of the originals from [[The ‘Adventures’|''The ‘Adventures’]], Jake Gori, and Rita - however, this season saw the debut of Ariel Dungres and Cameron. This series’ rating average was 2.19 million viewers with it being the second highest viewed season of the entire show. This season was the only season to feature Cameron and the last to feature Mary De La Wary; until she makes a full return in the sixth season. Plot The gang are back with two new faces after Jake moves to Canada and Rita moves to join a new highly-academic school - forcing her and Jax’s relationship to fizzle out. Ariel moves into the neighborhood looking for her “soulmate“ and Cameron comes back from boarding school after he was moved there after a “troublesome time”. The gang discover there is going to be more chaos as this boy is Mekhla’s brother. The gang get older and wiser, yet a lot more argumentative as Mekhla moves in even closer - - next door to Jax. Business ideas are being tested, relationships and friendships are blossoming and most importantly Jax takes on an even tougher challenge to do with his writing career. The gang face an all-time low as Jax and Max get put up for eviction after a big mistake. Will they be evicted and will this push the gang to the brink or pull them closer together? Cast and Production On May 6, 2020, the show was announced to be getting a 20-episode second season. Production begun two weeks later and only finished in December that year. No cast member information was announced until July 13, 2020 - when aspiring actress, Ariel Dungres, posted a picture with some of the original cast members stating that a quarter of the series had been filmed. She later confirmed her role on the show. The following week, both Jake Gori and Rita both individually announced their departures from the show (with the former choosing to focus on other projects and the latter having other commitments - with both expressing their dismay at not being able to participate in the series). Cameron, Mekhla’s brother was announced to be joining the show after the trailer for the second season was released. Jax Garcia, Max Black, Mekhla, Mary De La Wary and Dan all returned for their second season on the show. Episodes Trivia * The series saw the return and final appearance of former ''The ‘Adventures’'' star, Russ D. Snyder. * Four main characters were absent from the series. Mekhla did not appear in five episodes, Mary De La Wary and Cameron both did not appear in four episodes and Max Black did not appear in one episode. ** Mekhla was absent during the episodes, She’s Got it All, Dan’s KEBABS, He’s Back on the Prowl, Down and Under and Working Can Be Menacing. ** Mary De La Wary was absent during the episodes, A New Neighbor, A New Start, Into the Lion’s Den, Dan’s Wild Water Surprise and Evicted. ** Cameron was absent during the episodes, She‘s Got it All, Bottom of the Sales, Part 1, Bottom of the Sales, Part 2 and Change My Mind. ** Max Black was absent during the episode, Blue Christmas.